pokmongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
Magmortar He is the Suckock City Gym Pokémon. He was upset with the small role he was given in the episode so he got a contract saying he had to be in every episode after episode 7. He was voiced by Andrew Milsom. Pokémon Clerks They were kidnapped by The TATT in Episode 2. But they were rescued by Chickorita and the others. In return they got free supplies. They were voiced by James. Director He is the creator of the show (Me), the actors often go to him if they have a problem. Voiced by CJ obviously. Togepi Poor bastard was dissected in episode 3. Poor, poor, thing. Voiced by Yuné. Simon Cowell He was the judge of the talent show in episode 5. He's a snobbish son a bastard. In the real world too. He even had a song written about his mother. (By Piplup) It was pretty hardcore. He was voiced by James. Drunken Mother She only had one line...but it was fucking epic. Voiced epically by Jess. Nerd He was the one who took registrations for the Testes Town Pokémon Contest. He was only working there because he got sacked from McDonalds. For being too retarded. He was voiced by Jack. Akira Mashihara She was the Testes Town Pokémon Contest Host. She can only speak Japanese for if she attempts to be english...it all comes out engrish. She apparently also speaks the Pokémon Language. Voiced by Jess. Jeff Jeff is a carpet guy. He sells carpets..hehe...he...heheheh...heheheheehehehe....heh. He was voiced by CJ. Bouncer The bouncer wouldn't let The Gang onto the Wet Vagina (Cruise Ship) at first. However, Piplup soon sorted that out. He got hyper beam'd basically. Voiced wonderfully by Andrew. Gardevoir Gardevoir is one crazy ass bitch. She bumps into Alakazam on the Wet Vagina and follows him after that. She is worse than Overly Attached Girlfriend. Amazingly voiced by Jess. Lucario Lucario is a fucking snob. He is soooooo boring. He had 3 monologues. ALL OF WHICH WERE ABOUT PIZZA! Voiced by Zack. Hoothoot Hoothoot is a drug dealing owl. Deal with it mother fucker. Voiced by CJ. The Narrator He is an integral part of the show, without him deaf people wouldn't be able to see what's happening on screen. Voiced by Zack. Nurse Joy Joy's sister, except she is a geordie...Yeah. Voiced by James. Audino The Geordie Joy's home girl, Audino has a tendancy to over-extend vowel's. Especially the letter "I". Voiced by CJ. Mandibuzz "Bob" He is the world's only male Mandibuzz. He captures Pichu on his master, Maurice's, orders. However, he eventually develops a friendship with Pichu. He also is bipolar, demonstrating a second personality, which is his mother. Thus, he has mummy issues. Voiced by CJ. Maurice Maurice Langafael Potter is the villain of the first season movie. He is a sick man who wishes to have sex with Keldeo. He is also a tool. Did you notice his initials are MLP? We're not afraid of running that joke into the ground, you know. Voiced by: Zack Jetters Maurice's butler. He was desperate for the money, I guess. Voiced by CJ. Ranch Family This is a family of Rednecks the gang encounters while looking for leads to Pichu's whereabouts. They also have a secret, chainsaw-wielding child named Leatherface who accidentally meets his demise at his own chainsaw. The father, Bobby, is voiced by CJ. The mother, Marianne, is voiced by Jess. They have 6 children: Mary-su, Peggy-su, Betty-su, Dave, Leatherface and Tilly Smith. Tilly is voiced by Jess. Leatherface is voiced by CJ. Jynx Piplup's old friend from high school. Surprisingly, she is almost normal, except she screams when hearing the word "black." She has racial issues dating back to school life. Yup...We went there. Voiced by Jess Maurice's Grunts These five grunts help Maurice with his capture of Keldeo. Grunts 1 and 2 are normal grunts. Grunt 3 is a nerd, and Grunt 4 is Maurice's favorite. Grunt 5 is Maurice's former lover who gave birth to his child and lacks child support. Grunts 1-4 are voiced by CJ, while Grunt 5 is voiced by Jess. Keldeo He is a pony-shaped Pokemon coveted Maurice and bronies alike. Keldeo is completely emo. He is later transformed into Dark Keldeo by Maurice. Not that he wasn't already dark of course. Voiced by James. Teen Drama Show Characters TV Guy is the host of the show the follwing characters are stars in. This Guy is having problems with a long-distance relationship with his girlfriend: Jess. Boy is This Guy's friend, but is also in love with Jess. TV Guy was voiced by Zack, This Guy is voiced by Trey, and Boy is voiced by CJ. Misty She is supposed to be the lady who knows everything. However, after travelling with Ash Ketchum (Her friend and sex companion), she feel into a life of drug-abuse and depression. Voiced by CJ. Iris Poor girl was stabbed by Misy...Bitch deserved it. Voiced by Jess.